User blog:SomeAzureMinesGuy/Yes
I finally figured out how to use a blog post! Yeah, I'll probably update this every couple weeks/days. Azure Update 1: I'm incredibly sick right now. Don't fucking @ me, thanks. Also, I can still play, just I'll comment and talk for around 30 minutes and go take a 3 hour break. How I'm feeling about the comments themselves, Nikasia is really really fucking overrated. I haven't read Applepie's thing yet, but even then so I would think he actually agrees with me for once. Epikart, this is for you. Sorry about the team thing. I'm going to leave if Lissa hasn't kicked me already. TL;DR: *Azure is really fucking sick. *I'm tired of the Nikasia junk. *I'm going to post on here regularly. *I'm sorry Epikart. I'll make a list or something of some stuff when I have the time. Right now I don't. Anyways see you in like 3 hours if I feel like updating every 2 seconds lmao Azure Update 2: Okay so I'm not sick anymore. Just had to adress that concern. New team up (Cell's & Ranking Council) join up if your an MLCW player. It's mainly for cell requesting, though I'm trying to build it up. Nothing else is really going on right now. P2W Update: Just bought Fusion. I never understood the hype around her until now. She is literally amazing. Absolute god-send against anything and everything. Also 3 rune slots!11!! Inenarrativus Update: Okay so recently a bunch of stuff happened and Marco Bignoli quit and blah blah blah. Marco and Guil got in a fight, and Guil blocked Inen because he didn't want to hear him, long story short Inen is angry now and pulled a Vampy. In this case, it probably means we have room for another council member. TL;DR: *Inen quit because of an argument and getting blocked. *I'm not sick anymore. *Join up the new team (Cell's & Ranking Council). *Fusion is awesome. You know how I said I was going to make occasional tier lists? Azure's OP Top Viability Tier List! Some background context, I'm comparing each individual mon to OP and OP-. Not the rest of everything. 10: Samael the Plague Carrier I feel like Samael is outclassed by a lot of OP- and especially OP. He has everything you need in a meta monster, but nothing extra, like everything else in the tier(s). At least he isn't Pierceid getting put in SS+. 9: Hookuai It was kinda hard for me to choose between Hookuai and the runner up, but I feel like Hookuai isn't that great compared to some other mons. Other than his Anticipation, Control Immunity, and the all powerful Deadly Interruption, I don't feel like he has anything outside of that. 8: Mirak Mirak is a very very good Race Monster. She has SC: Random Positive Effect (Better than Raggy's SC), AoE Random Control Effect, and PER + AoE Total Blind + Nanovirus to make sure those Dunn Ra's don't apply any more pesky mega taunt effects. Overall, she's very good, but not better than many of the OP and OP- mons. 7: Hornet Hornet, Mirak, and Hookuai are all interchangable somewhat. What Hornet has going for him is that he has Anticipation (a lot of people look this over, but it's different because it's a SC), Dodge Area, and absurd stats. He is an amazing support as well as a somewhat denier. However, the fact that he only fights with life skills is a big con, keeping him at 8th spot in my list. 6: Warmaster Ragnarok Now let me explain. Warmaster Ragnarok is a very good support/whatever tf you need monster, but he has some glaring weaknesses. His SC isn't good, and he has no AoE moves. This limits his output massively. However, he can still be used effectively. Not that effectively, but effectively. That's why he earns 7 on this list. 5: Ugluk You have to remember this is an opinionated list. Ugluk is like Hookuai but actually a lizard and much better, along with killing taunt effectively. His setup move is much more powerful, and he has everything Hookuai needs and has. He's a really fun mon to use, especially all ranked up with the proper runes. He is in the crossroads between OP and OP- for me. 4: Eisul This is where it starts getting tough for me. Eisul is very very viable and good. However, he has multiple counters. Like Madam Fusion, or Ingenica. Mega Taunt is still amazing, especially when Eisul has the taunt trait to go with it. 3: Warmaster Sherezar Warmaster Sherezar is very good, however, however, he also has some massive ''weaknesses. Dodge Area will destroy him due to the fact most of his viable moves aren't single target. His Great Dispel PER's and NER's ''everything. Other than that, he is very good in the current meta. 2: Wyrmlad Wyrmlad is amazing with the best trait in the game (excluding Fusion), many DoT's, and he's able to revive and deal decent damage. It seems like the only con he has is he isn't able to deny, and that's pretty much correct. However, he isn't the best, but he's still incredibly good. He's very vunerable to single target metal attacks (Zizania, Makugan) and Trait Disable stops him in his tracks. Overall, amazing monster. 1: Warmaster Thalassa / Madam Fusion WM Thalassa and Madam Fusion are both about the same skill level, however it may not seem that way. Thalassa was never actually meant to fully and completely take out an entire team with PER and Trait Disable. However, she still has the utitlity, which is very nice. What sets her apart is her amazing denying capibility, however capped by her mediocre speed. She has like, what is it? 6 Mega Freeze moves? Something like that. Fusion is a completely different premise. She is meant to be that head start in the battle with her superior speed and good relic slots. She can fully cycle through her PER + Trait Disable skills with ease when set up with the right relics. She just gets rid of everything, turn transfers, and that's the end of it. That's it. After that, she's pretty bad other than PER'ing any new tricks. She's still awesome because of the head start. The list isn't good, but it's a quick list. Anyway, I'll update later. Category:Blog posts